Talk:Percival C. McLeach
McLeach is under-represented in my opinion, he is almost as cruel and evil as Frollo but I suppose the film he appeared in isn't that well known.. which is a pity really.. he is one of my personal favorite Disney villains Wireblade 22:50, January 24, 2011 (UTC) now now, he's not as horrific as Frollo but he is definitely one of Disney's darker villains - it's a pity that they disowned a lot of the darker stuff.. though stuff like Epic Mickey shows Disney can still create monstrous stuff when they put their minds to it Inferno Pendragon 04:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Did McLeach die at the end? Because, I've heard that a person can't survive falling off a waterfall without protection (ex. a barrel) robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 01:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Robinsonbecky He's definetly an underated villain and he's a lot more evil and interesting than Madame Medusa. Spoilerz (talk) 04:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Spoilerz sorry to break it to you.. McLeach is not a Complete Monster due to the fact he's too comedic - he's evil but he's still comedic.. thus can not be a Complete Monster. He's also pretty standard Disney villain, once you get round to it.. motivated purely by the "evulz" Chris-Wreckless (talk) 05:51, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Being comedic doesn't disqualify you from being a complete monster, the Jokers comedic after all. Being a comedy villain does, but being a joker is. McLeach kidnaps and abuses a child, illegally poaches animals, spends the film hurling knives at the Cody, "locks him in one of the cramped cages he keeps the animals he's captured in, and to top it all off, ties Cody to a crane and lowers him into a river full of crocodiles, only to raise him back up, then almost does it again just to toy with him. When the power on the halftrack goes out, stopping him from lowering Cody, McLeach takes out a gun and shoots the rope holding him above the river. Oh, and it is heavily implied that the reason he is a poacher is specifically that he enjoys hurting and killing animals." General MGD 109 (talk) 15:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Comedic villains can on occasionally qualify as Complete Monsters, McLeach Like a fellow Disney villain Syndrome from The Incredibles is somewhat humorous and comedic, His crimes however are played for no laughs or comedy. Given the fact that he horifically abused Cody by throwing knives, locking him in animal cages, and trying to feed him alive to crocodiles, toying with him all the while puts him far enough over the Moral Event Horizon to qualify him.Xmike920 (talk) 05:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 05:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC) How is he a complete monster? He really stands out from the other Disney villains who are complete monsters such as Frollo, the Coachman, and the Horned King. Poaching animals doesn't really match up to the evilness of these villains even if he takes sadistic pleasure in inflicting harm upon them. Yes he tried to kill Cody who is just a little boy but their are many other villains who tried killing children who werent accepted into the Pure Evil category such as Jafar who tried killing Jasmine who was 15 or 16 by drowning her in sand, Captain Hook who tried making Peter's friends who were just little kids walk the plank, and The Evil Queen from Snow White who tried kill her 14 year old step daughter Snow White. What makes him any different from them? ~~user:RandomnessLord1999~~